


Rising Tide

by orphan_account



Series: Waxing and Waning [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Control Kink, Frotting, M/M, Ok there's a teensy bit of plot if you squint, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Remus is in a constant state of blushing, Self Indulgence: a Story, Smut, Some Fluff, bc I won't accept that pants means underwear elsewhere, lots of licking, this is set in America somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's only one room available at the inn: a cliche prompt that we all secretly enjoy.Feelings take flight in the bed of the one available room. Quiet breaths and words of praise are etched upon naked skin in the dark.





	Rising Tide

Remus was still under the assumption that he would never admit his feelings for Sirius because that would make them real. Remus didn’t have the capability to surrender himself over to his emotions, especially if they had anything to do with Sirius. His feelings were a great chasm before him, a place where he refused to step.

He hadn’t _planned_ to fall in love with Sirius. He had absolutely no choice in the matter. Remus never really planned a whole lot of anything, honestly, and the fact that he had tripped and fell for Sirius before he had even been able to register it was a testament to his inability to plan things.

He kind of hated his feelings. He wanted to shove them in a box and throw away the key. Sirius was, in essence, exactly everything that Remus found completely intolerable. Maybe that was why he was drawn to him like a fly to honey. It was incomprehensible. Astonishing. A complete and utter disaster waiting to happen.

That didn't stop his heart from skipping a beat when Sirius spoke. Or his fingers from trembling any time Sirius touched him. Or his breath from catching when Sirius looked at him just a bit too long. Even though he continuously told himself he was being ridiculous, it was one thing after the other. Sirius crashing into his thoughts on more than one occasion as if he were always meant to be there.

That's why he was mentally cursing himself for agreeing to go on a road trip with Sirius. It was if he had dove head first into that chasm, all of his feelings cascading over him like little sparks of lightning. It turns out that being locked in a car with the person who paraded in every one of his fantasies was not the most brilliant idea he’d ever had.

Sirius had taken it upon himself to be infuriatingly sexy. Not that there was ever a time where he _wasn’t_ , but Remus couldn’t help but take note of the fact that his pants were too tight and his shirt kept riding up. Sirius had taken to tossing food in the air and catching it dramatically with his mouth, and talking loudly and animatedly about anything and everything.

Remus was _trying_ to focus on the road - not focus on the patch of skin between Sirius’ pants and his shirt, or the gravelly sound of his laughter. He seemed to win his internal battle up until hour 13, which was around the time his eyes began to grow heavy and his patience began to wear thin. Sirius’ singing was offkey and Remus' car (and head) was a disaster zone.

Remus was barely suppressing the urge to remove Sirius’ tongue.

“Country roads-”

“Sirius,” Remus mumbled. His fingers twitched.

“Take me ho-ome,” Sirius continued, his sing-song voice so out of tune and grating to the ears that Remus risked shooting him a glare.

“Stop before I make you stop.”

“Is that a promise?” Sirius grinned wickedly, a hand reaching out to touch Remus'. Remus jolted in response, gaze flicking back to the road. He gritted his teeth and swallowed his reply. He was just tired and grouchy and there was no reason for him to take it out on Sirius. He needed so badly to stretch his limbs, and he practically moaned when he spotted an inn that still had its vacancy sign lit.

“This looks like the type of place you'd bring a hooker,” Sirius said suddenly. His singing had ceased when Remus turned into the parking lot.

He wasn't wrong, it _did_ , but Remus was beyond exhausted and he wanted nothing more than to leave the confines of his car and sleep in a bed. Peace and quiet without Sirius munching on snacks or slurping his drink. Or singing his horrible rendition of _Take Me Home, Country Roads_.

He didn't bother to reply, unbuckling his seat belt to slip from the car. Every joint in his body cracked as he stretched, arms over his head while he breathed a sigh of relief.

“We'll sleep and then we'll continue in the morning,” Remus said.

Sirius peeked at him over the top of the car. Remus could see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes even in the darkness.

“Can we sleep together?” Sirius asked, voice laced with childish joy. Remus almost faltered. He almost said _yes_ but he knew Sirius was teasing.

Remus rolled his eyes. He stubbed the toe of his boot into the cement before he pulled his bag from the backseat.

“No.”

Sirius huffed his disdain, but followed Remus inside without another word. As they huddled in the foyer, Remus noticed how annoyingly, wonderfully, disturbingly close Sirius was. Pressed against his side, warm and sturdy. It sent him into a spiral until he stepped away, towards the desk where a tiny woman with glasses greeted him.

She glanced between him and Sirius after he asked for two rooms, adjusting her glasses before she tapped away on her keyboard.

“We only have one room available,” She responded, eyes darting up to meet Remus'. “It has a sofa bed, though.”

Remus grumbled. Sirius piped up with a, “I can sleep just about anywhere, that sounds perfect.”

Remus opened his mouth to protest, but the look he received from Sirius shut him up. He was too tired to say otherwise, taking the key from the lady before he headed off with Sirius in tow.

“We could have found somewhere else,” Remus started.

“You're tired.”

“That doesn't mean we couldn't have-”

“I'm old but I'm not so old that I can't sleep on a pull out bed,” Sirius retorted.

Remus felt Sirius' overwhelming presence as he unlocked the door. He was too close for comfort, the warmth that emanated from him making Remus a tad uncomfortable.

“Fine,” Was all he said as they both stepped inside. Remus flipped on the light, eyes training on the double bed. Then on the ragged sofa tucked in the corner.

Sirius dropped his bag and pulled off the cushions, coaxing the bed out with a few hard tugs. Once he had it open, he flopped down on it, the creak it made reverberating around them. Remus watched with intrigue as Sirius rolled onto his side.

“It's not _that_ bad.”

Remus set his bag on the bed and pursed his lips. Then he settled next to Sirius on the pull out bed. Nope, it was definitely awful.

“It's like lying on cardboard with some springs poking through,” Remus complained. He shifted uncomfortably. Then shifted again. “I can't let you sleep on this, you're an old man.”

The noise Sirius made resembled a growl. “You're not exactly ripe yourself.”

Remus laughed for the first time since they had left that morning. It shook his body, which in turn shook the derelict bed beneath them. Sirius joined in, his laughter low and obnoxiously attractive. Getting up proved to be a difficult task, Remus groaning about his back whilst Sirius poked fun at his struggling.

“I'm going to shower,” Remus mumbled. He shot another look at the sofa bed. “You can sleep in the _actual_ bed.”

“Where will you sleep?” Asked Sirius.

“Next to you, I suppose. I do hope you don't mind my rolling about.”

Sirius grinned at him. Remus looked away before he could spontaneously combust from the glimmer he noticed. It was a dangerous spark, always threatening to light the charred ashes of Remus' heart.

He slinked off to bathe, though it wasn't entirely an enjoyable experience. He should have been prepared for the lack of water pressure and the obnoxious clanging of the pipes as the water washed over him. It at least helped settle his mind a bit, the hot water easing the tension from his muscles. He didn't want to leave, but the water abruptly turned cold, shocking him out of the shower with a noise akin to a squeak. Sirius must have fallen asleep, as there was no questioning about his health. Either that or he simply didn't care whether Remus slipped and fell in the shower or not.

He emerged moments later, towel drying his hair. He found Sirius asleep on top of the comforter, flat on his back with his arms beneath the pillow. Remus crept closer, holding his breath. He'd never seen Sirius so quiet. The sharp angles of his face were less menacing when his eyes were closed.

Remus left his towel draped over the chair, flicking off the light before he crawled into bed.

“Sirius,” Remus whispered. He tugged at the blankets, trying to slide beneath them.

Sirius' sleepy _hmm_ made Remus grit his teeth and warmth flood his belly.

“You're on the blankets, you prat.”

“M'onthewhat?”

“Get under the blankets,” Remus replied. Sirius moved slowly, allowing Remus to pull the blankets out from under him. It would have been comical in any other situation, Remus tucking Sirius in before he drifted back off to sleep, but it was rather endearing.

Remus tried to sleep as close to the edge as he could. Away from the heat and the soft breathing that was so close to his back. He rolled about, trying to find a comfortable position to curl up in. He was startled by the sudden warmth pressed into his back. The whisper in his ear, husky and laced with sleep.

“ _Lay still_.”

Remus sucked in a quick breath. “I thought you were asleep.”

“I was,” Sirius started, breath tickling over Remus' ear. “Then you started rolling around as if you were on fire.”

Remus almost laughed, but his face burned and his body didn’t want to cooperate. He could feel every place where Sirius’ body connected with his. His mind raced and his breath quickened, unable to think of anything but how Sirius felt pushed against him.

“I’ll stop,” He said quietly. He hoped it would force Sirius away, but he was _everywhere_. His arm swept down the length of Remus' body, his hand stopping just at his hip. The rustle of the sheets and the sound of Remus' heart were the only things he could hear.

“I know you will,” Sirius replied. Remus could hear the smirk in his voice. The lilt of his words as they curled around him. He shuddered and made to move away, but Sirius held him flush against his chest. He didn’t let go, fingers digging into his hip.

“Sirius,” Remus whispered. He meant for it to sound a lot more rigid. As if he had more control of the situation than he actually did. It came out more like a whine - a needy, desperate sound that Sirius answered with a growl.

“Remus.” Sirius pressed his nose against the back of Remus' neck. He nuzzled against the skin as his hand moved up, grasping at the hem of Remus’ shirt. “ _Remus_.”

Every time Sirius mumbled out his name, Remus felt a flicker in his chest. “ _Yes_ ,” He breathed.

The sharp bite of Sirius’ teeth made him gasp, hairs perking up over every inch of his body. Sirius’ hand crept up his shirt, over the curling hairs below his navel, up over the planes of his stomach. He drew in a ragged breath, trying his hardest not to push back against Sirius. Trying to hold back the desperate need for more.

His hand was slow and steady, meticulous as it paved a path over Remus' skin. Remus tried to remember to breathe, but it became a labored thing. A conscious movement to suck in oxygen.

Sirius shifted and Remus was sent into a spiral when he felt his erection digging into his back. His eyes snapped open, suddenly aware of every small movement Sirius was making. Every little tickle of the pads of his fingers as they slid across his chest.

“Remus,” Sirius said again. Louder and with more meaning.

“ _Yes_ ,” he repeated. It was all he could muster with Sirius’ finger flicking over his nipple. He pulled it between his fingers as Remus tried to swallow the groan building in his chest.

Sirius brushed his nose against Remus' neck again, as if he were rubbing in his scent. Remus was taken by this, surprised by the wanton moan that tripped over his lips. Sirius' hand drifted downwards, palming at Remus' hardening cock through his pants.

“I've thought about you like this for a long time,” Sirius said quietly. Every squeeze of his hand pushed Remus closer to the edge. “Moaning and writhing in my arms.”

“Ah,” Remus gasped out. “ _More._ ” Remus was surrendering himself to his desires, allowing the flames to engulf him.

Sirius obliged, his hand slipping into the elastic of Remus’ pants. His caress was gentle, just the tips of his fingers running along the shaft. “What do you want me to do?”

Remus gasped. His toes curled and his brain fogged over. What _did_ he want Sirius to do? “Touch me.”

“I already am,” Sirius replied. His teeth sank into Remus’ shoulder. Even through the cloth of his shirt he felt the sharp pang.

“I need-” Remus stopped when Sirius rubbed his thumb along the head of his cock. Slowly, torturously dragging a low moan from Remus’ parted lips.

“On your back.” The tone of Sirius’ voice had changed. It was darker, more commanding. The huskiness of it had Remus listening before he could even register the words. On a subconscious level, he had already given himself over to Sirius.

He rolled onto his back, huffing when Sirius clambered over him. He crouched above Remus with his weight on his forearms. Remus fixated on the lock of hair that had fallen over his forehead like a wayward comma.

“Kiss me,” Remus whispered. Sirius leaned down, the heat of his breath fanning over Remus’ lips, until finally, Sirius did, a slow and steady pull of their mouths. It was loud in the quiet room, a tune that Remus wanted to listen to on repeat.

Sirius traced Remus' lips with his tongue until Remus opened for him. He was taking control of their connection and Remus _let_ him. Remus wanted to beg for Sirius to take what he wanted. Wanted to forfeit any sliver of remaining control that he had over himself. In that moment, there was only him and Sirius. Only the quiet breaths they shared and the wet of their lips as they kissed. Sirius licked into his mouth as if Remus were a cold bottle of water in the desert, a cure to his relentless thirst.

Remus tried to reach between them. He tried to grasp at Sirius’ shirt with desperate hands, but Sirius snatched his wrists and pinned them above Remus’ head. Their kiss broke and Remus could see his face in the strip of moonlight shining through the gap in the curtain. The overwhelmingly dark intensity of Sirius’ eyes made him shiver with anticipation. His pupils were blown wide with desire, lashes fluttering as he gazed down at Remus with carnal intrigue.

Struggling against the hand that bound him, Remus’ heart leapt in his chest. He could break free if he wanted to, but he rather enjoyed Sirius holding him still.

Sirius let go of his wrists, but Remus left them where they were. He watched with bated breath as Sirius took his time to slide Remus’ shirt up, bunching it under his chin.

“Gorgeous,” Sirius breathed. Remus blushed, furiously so. He wished he had the control that Sirius managed to have, even though Remus was lying beneath him. He felt vulnerable and exposed, skin pebbling as the cool air wafted over him.

Then Sirius’ mouth was on him, painting wet stripes over his flushed skin. Remus tilted his head back, eyes squeezing shut. He wanted to watch, but he wasn't sure he could handle the sight. Sirius hovering over him, licking the salt from his skin was a constant in many of his daydreams. It was as if every one of his fantasies was playing out before him, and he was afraid that if he stared for too long, it would dissipate.

Starting at Remus’ chest - he nipped along Remus’ collarbone, swiping his tongue over the bitten flesh as he went. It was a sharp pain followed by the sweet trail of his tongue, licking the barely-there wounds with intricacy. Remus was whispering Sirius’ name like a mantra.

Sirius sat back and tugged Remus from his shirt, tossing it to the floor. His fingers picked up where his mouth had left off, tracing along the sharp edges of his collarbone, up the column of his throat. Remus didn't dare open his eyes.

His fingers were quickly replaced by his mouth, the sudden warmth of it sucking at the pulse in Remus’ neck shocking him to the core. Remus fought to keep his hands in place, knowing that if he moved them, Sirius would only trap them once more.

“Sirius, _please,_ ” Remus gritted through his teeth.

Sirius stopped. He pulled Remus' head down, forcing him to look into his eyes. The flicker in them promised a storm.

“Please _what_?” Sirius asked. There was no humor in his words. They pulsed through Remus with a hint of commandment.

“Stop _toying_ with-” Remus choked on his words. Silenced by Sirius’ hand pressing over his mouth.

Sirius stared down at him for just a moment, Remus chasing the spark in his eyes before Sirius continued. He withdrew his hand as he peppered kisses along the side of Remus’ jaw. His lips were soft like velvet as he etched words and praises into Remus’ flesh. His hand slid up to touch Remus’ wrists, still crossed above his head on the pillow. A quiet groan slipped from Sirius, an appreciation of the fact that Remus was obeying.

Kissing along the side of Remus’ face, his tongue whirling over his ear. Remus was quivering, every nerve in his body tingling like an exposed wire. Sirius was anything but kind with his teasing; he knew he had Remus wrapped around his finger. The man was trying so hard to rub himself against Sirius, trying to find friction _somewhere_ before the rest of his sanity slipped through the cracks.

Sirius spent far too much time biting Remus’ earlobe. Too much time running his tongue back down Remus’ neck.

It was driving Remus mad.

His lips paved towards Remus’ nipple, where he stopped to twirl his tongue around it. It hardened as he sucked it into the warmth of his mouth, a pressure that had Remus moaning. Remus arched his back as though it would bring him more pleasure. Sirius pushed him back down, flat on the bed.

Sirius was quick to remove Remus’ pants, flicking them aside along with his briefs. Remus had to lift his hips to help him, chewing on his lip  to bite back a groan when his length was pulled free. He had never been so hard. Never been so turned on from the simplicity of a tongue against his skin. He wanted Sirius more than he ever had before.

Sirius had always been the comet that wreaked havoc in his life, blazing through and leaving a path of flame in his wake. Remus stood no chance against a man like that. Someone who could knock him on his ass faster than he could stop and choose otherwise.

He heard Sirius suck in a breath through his teeth. Remus was overcome with the urge to touch him. To scrape his nails down the length of Sirius’ chest or to rake his fingers through his hair. His fingers twitched but they didn't move. He suppressed the feeling and swallowed, eyeing the way Sirius was staring at his body.

“Remus,” Sirius whispered. Remus didn’t get the chance to answer, body jerking as Sirius spread his legs. He settled between them, the pads of his fingers drifting down Remus’ calves. Sirius pushed Remus’ legs up and back, hands wrapping around his ankles. Then he pressed gentle kisses over one of them, then up his calf. He stopped at his knee, rubbing his nose into the side of it with a sigh.

Remus stayed silent, holding his breath with every kiss. He tentatively reached a hand out, wanting to push the hair from Sirius’ face. Sirius let go of his leg, though, catching his wrist with deft fingers. He stared up at Remus, a smile flitting across his lips before he kissed the palm of his hand. Then his tongue swept over the skin, up into the gaps between his fingers. Remus jolted, almost ripping his hand from Sirius’ grip. It was a sensual thing, once he calmed, watching the way Sirius’ tongue darted between his fingers.

The noise Remus made was harsh and ragged. Sirius led Remus’ hand back up above his head, bringing their faces close enough together for Remus to see the tiny bit of iris encircling his pupils. Remus licked his lips.

“No touching,” Sirius whispered, lips brushing over the shell of Remus’ ear.

Remus nodded. His nerves were strung out and tired, as if the settings on his senses had been turned to their highest. Everything was electric, from the breath tickling his ear to the weight of Sirius against him.

Sirius slid back down, fingers tickling Remus’ body. Sirius seemed overly enthralled by the way Remus’ cock stood so proudly for him. Hard and wanting, precum pearling at the tip. He admired it before he lapped it up, humming happily at the taste. Remus twitched when Sirius finally touched him, wrapping his hand around the base of Remus’ cock. It was too much and not enough, the slow drag of his fist bringing the waves of his orgasm lapping over his toes.

It was no surprise that Sirius wanted to drag this out. He was kissing _everywhere_ , relishing the way Remus was glaring down at him.

Sirius’ tongue was devious - it slid up the length of Remus’ cock as he gripped it between his fingers. Remus watched him, watched every lap of his tongue, every sweep of his thumb over the tip. It was too much sensation at once, the way Sirius was looking at him. The way he was licking at Remus’ length like it was the most delicious candy he had ever tasted.

Pulling just the head between his plush lips, Sirius swirled his tongue around it as Remus grinded his teeth together.

There was no doubt about it: Sirius was going to be his undoing.

He grabbed at the pillowcase, refusing to move his hands even though the _need_ to touch Sirius was burning a hole right through him. Sirius just looked up at him, all flushed and wild-haired. The smile he flashed sent a shiver down his spine. Then he sucked Remus’ cock into his mouth. Remus crashed and burned, the moans pouring from his lips a mixture of _Sirius_ and _oh Gods, yes, just like that_.

The slurping sounds Sirius made as he swallowed Remus down to the hilt were loud. The most deliriously sexy noises Remus was certain he would ever hear. Sirius never once looked away, his dark eyes fixated on Remus’ as he hollowed his cheeks and gave Remus the best blowjob he had ever received.

He was positive, after this, that anything else he had ever gotten prior to it was not a blowjob at all.

His hips bucked and his toes curled. Sirius brought him so close to the cusp of it, promising a release that he never followed through. It was a constant push and pull, Remus nearly toppling in, only to be pulled back by Sirius.

Edging, as it seemed, was quite horrendous.

“ _Sirius, I swear if you don’t-_ ” Remus started, breaths shallow. A sheen of sweat covered his chest. His fingers ached something fierce.

Sirius hummed. The vibration of it made Remus’ eyes roll back in his head. Then he stopped, crawling back over Remus like a predator stalking its prey.

“If I don’t _what_?”

Remus didn’t get the chance to respond, Sirius capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He only pulled away to pull off his own pants. To push Remus thighs up and back, exposing him in ways he had never been before.

Remus blushed again, a furious scarlet overtaking his skin. He wanted to turn his face and hide away from Sirius’ prying eyes. He didn’t though, holding steady as Sirius moved until their cocks lined up.

“You’re so pretty when you get all flustered,” Sirius whispered, leaning down until their foreheads met. Remus’ breath stuttered. Sirius tipped Remus’ head back, fingers light against the edge of his jaw. “Will you let me take care of you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Remus replied without hesitation. He had forgotten most of his vocabulary, his thoughts fuzzy and faded as he tried to remember more than just the word _yes_ and the sound of Sirius’ voice.

Sirius smiled at him, that delightful grin before he grabbed Remus’ hand. He licked over his palm again, running his tongue over every groove in the skin. Then he did the same to Remus’ other hand, coating it in his saliva before he brought it down toward their cocks. Remus tried to slick them both as best as he could, spending more time squeezing Sirius’ cock.  Sirius had tipped his head down to watch, groaning as Remus slowly stroked his cock. Then he grabbed them both between his hands, shuddering when Sirius moved his hips. Remus’ eyes slid shut, pleasure-bright stars bursting behind his lids.

Sirius’ thrusting started out slowly,careful and trepid, as if he were afraid to hurt Remus. Remus was too lost in the feeling of it all to think of much else.

“You’re doing so good for me,” Sirius whispered, hand still holding Remus’ jaw. His other held his weight, pushed into the bed beside Remus. “So beautiful.”

He quickened the pace, Remus trying to hold on as tightly as he could, the slick of saliva allowing Sirius to move between his hands with ease. The bed creaked beneath them, headboard shaking along with the rhythm of Sirius’ hips. Remus was close, _so close_. The slide of Sirius’ cock against his own was all he could focus on. Breathing became difficult again.

He was falling apart beneath Sirius, his legs pinned to the side where Sirius held them. As Sirius rutted against him, the grip of his fingers into Remus’ skin was nearly intangible. He had never felt anything so _good._ It was getting harder to stay present. Harder to stay focused on the way Sirius pushed him down into the mattress with his hips.

His feelings swelled around him, thoughts racing with the reminder that this was Sirius. That it was Sirius who was moving over him. Sirius who was gasping out and leaving bruises on Remus’ skin.

“Sirius, I _can’t_ -”

“ _Cum for me, Moony._ ”

It was all Sirius had to say. Just the whisper of his nickname, the one he reserved for times when he knew Remus needed it most. Remus’ body tensed as the waves of his orgasm overcame him. It was a great and beautiful darkness, spread before him as he lost all sense of anything else. Anything but Sirius’ steady thrusts, the pulse of his cock, and the whisper in his ear.

His step back into reality with a gasp for air. Sirius was pressing him down into the mattress, face buried in Remus’ neck. His thrusts were erratic, Remus ignoring the cramp in his hands as he tried to coax Sirius into finishing. He wanted to feel the warmth of his cum, the groan on his breath as Remus pulled him apart.

 _“Cum for me, I need it.”_ Remus was far too gone to feel shy. To be embarrassed by the filth pouring from his lips. Sirius did, hips stuttering as he spilled between them. His strangled breath was all Remus needed to hear. Knowing he had been the one to rip that sound from him was the beginning of his end.

“Sirius.” Remus’ voice cracked.

Sirius nipped at his skin, but said nothing more. He moved off of Remus. Taking his weight and his warmth with him. He reached over the edge of the bed, fishing up a discarded shirt before he wiped their mingling cum from Remus’ stomach before it could dry.

“Sirius,” Remus said again.

“If you don’t stop talking I will sing again.”

Remus closed his mouth. He ignored the pounding of his heart in his ears. He had so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to _do_. He turned onto his side to face Sirius, heart skipping at the way he looked up at Remus through his eyelashes.

“I just wanted to say that was _wonderful_.”

Sirius smiled, annoyingly bright in the darkness surrounding them. Remus wanted to reach out and touch his kiss-swollen lips. To feel them against his own. Sirius didn’t respond,  instead pulling Remus into his chest and dragging his fingers through his hair.

Remus drifted to sleep before he could think of anything else to say.

The following morning was nothing but Remus and Sirius in the car. Sirius singing his obnoxious songs and Remus pretending that absolutely none of it was adorable.

Sirius wasn’t _adorable_ , Sirius was _everything_.

Remus was beginning to understand that loving Sirius was a lot like having pure sunlight poured into the darkest crevices of his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> A very special thank you to [shadow_prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_prince/pseuds/shadow_prince) for being an absolute doll when I needed a bit of coaxing. <3
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://lecheesie.tumblr.com) posting about queer things~


End file.
